


Nyaa, boku no hou mite yo (Meow, look at me)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [16]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He hadn’t even thought about it.He had heard the song, he had laughed with all the others, he had made fun of the four of them, playfully, but then he had paid no further attention to them.And even if he had, there was nothing wrong with the whole thing; the fact that he was a bit mental wasn’t going to make him think twice about it anyway.





	Nyaa, boku no hou mite yo (Meow, look at me)

**Title:** Nyaa Boku no hou mite yo (Meow look at me)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.490

**Prompt:[63\. Seductive danger.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Title is clearly from Pet Shop ni Love Motion.

 

He hadn’t even thought about it.

He had heard the song, he had laughed with all the others, he had made fun of the four of them, playfully, but then he had paid no further attention to them.

And even if he had, there was nothing wrong with the whole thing; the fact that he was a bit mental wasn’t going to make him think twice about it anyway.

Hikaru was alone in his hotel room in Osaka. Yabu had gone off somewhere with Yuya and Daiki, and he knew that when the three of them were like that, it was likely that they weren’t going to be back until too late that night.

He didn’t mind it, though; the concert had drained him anyway, so he had no other plan but to lay in bed and fall asleep in about ten minutes. Fifteen, tops.

Apparently, though, someone had other plans for him.

When he heard knocking on the door he groaned, and for a moment he thought he could’ve just ignored it. But whoever it was didn’t seem to want to give up and kept knocking, and it was starting to get on his nerves, so in the end he caved and went to the door.

“Hi, Hikka.” Kei smiled to him, one hand behind his back and the other waving.

Hikaru was nervous already.

“Kei-chan.” he said, tiredly. “What is it? Yabu is out with Yuya and Dai-chan.” he rushed to say, hoping that it was the elder Inoo was looking for.

“Yes, I know that. That’s why I thought to come here. I’m alone in my room, you’re alone here... I don’t see why we shouldn’t spend some quality time together.”

Hikaru turned up his nose, suspicious.

“It all depends on what you mean for quality time, because my plans included lots of sleeping and not much more.” 

Kei got inside, his right hand still hidden.

“See, I wanted to put more quality than that.” he explained, elegantly sitting on the bed. Then he finally shown what he was holding, and Hikaru groaned.

“Really, Kei?” he commented, sarcastic.

The elder wore his cat ears, the smile on his face now mischievous.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it, Hikka. It’s about time we cure this phobia of yours, right? I wouldn’t have come up with that if I hadn't ended up being the cat for Per Shop ni Love Motion, but it is how it is. You’re lucky you’re not scared of mice, Chinen would've come up with something even worse.” he told him, crossing his legs.

Hikaru swallowed, because he had known Kei for a really long time, and he could take a pretty educated guess at what his plan was.

“I don’t need my phobia to be cured. I can go on living my life without any contacts with cats, and I'm fine this way.” he protested weakly.

What was the point? He couldn’t remember even one time when Kei hadn't managed to have something his way.

“You’re a wise person, Hikka. You’re not scared of heights, you’re not scared of roller coasters, nor stuff like ghosts and spirits...”

“See? Take Yama-chan for example, you’ve just described him. Why don’t you put a blanket on, pretend to be a ghost and go help him?” Hikaru interrupted him, keeping a good distance from the bed.

Which proved to be pointless, since Kei decided to get up, walking slowly toward him, a seductive danger shown by his every move. And Hikaru was both scared and aroused, as a result.

“Because Yama-chan is not as fun as you.” he explained, brushing a finger down his chest.

“You have a very peculiar idea about what’s fun, Kei.”

The elder burst out laughing, losing any lewdness for a moment.

“Come on, Hikka. Find me someone who doesn’t think sex is funny.” he told him, shaking his head.

“And you find me someone who’s scared of cats who thinks it’s fun to have sex with one of his best friends wearing cat ears.” Hikaru replied, wincing. “Scratch that. It’s just too weird, Kei.”

Inoo snorted, but it didn’t look like he was about to lose his confidence.

“Will you sleep with me if I take the ears off?” he suggested.

“Will you take the ears off?” Hikaru replied because, really. He knew him too well.

Kei laughed, his finger moving to his lips.

“No, I won't. Now, will you be a dear and kiss me, Hikka?”

Just like that. Hikaru was astonished. He thought that he could just walk to his door, give him some story about curing his phobia and just like that he was going to...

He was kissing him half a second later.

Kei groaned satisfied in the kiss, while the younger’s tongue brushed his lips, pushing past them and meeting his, his hands moving to his hips and caressing him up under the shirt.

“You’re too nice, Hikka. No one gives you enough credit.” he murmured against his lips.

“And you’re too whorish, Kei. Everybody acknowledges that.” he replied, pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. 

“You know...” Kei said, looking at the bed next to Hikaru’s while they both made a quick work of their clothes. “It would be even more effective if we’d have sex in Yabu’s bed. Since we’re breaking taboos and all.”

Hikaru looked almost horrified and shook his head vigorously.

“Like hell. That’s a phobia I’m not ready to be cured of. Nor he is.” he refused, then he went back kissing him, nipping in the bud any other crazy suggestion.

After a few minutes he pulled away again, sighing, and looking closely at him.

“Look Kei, I know it was a pretext and all, and that it’s stupid, but...” he hesitated.

Kei gave him a crooked smile and his hands moved up to the ears, caressing them.

“But you’re actually bothered by the ears?” he asked, slightly mocking.

Hikaru nodded, turning up his nose.

“They really creep me out. I don’t know if it’s because of the context or because they are too realistic, but they do.”

Kei rolled his eyes and sat back up, pushing on his chest to get him to lay down on the mattress instead.

“I won't take them off. Fine, I just wanted to have sex and I wanted to be funny about it, but I can’t let you off the hook so easily now. Let’s really try and cure this, one little step at a time.” he said.

And less than ten seconds later all Hikaru could see was a pair of cat ears bobbing up and down his cock, and it was most likely the weirdest thing he had ever experienced in his life. Which, being a Johnny’s, was saying much.

“Kei...” he half complained and half spurred him on, trying to convince himself to bring a hand to his head, since the elder was going too slow for his tastes.

Inoo pulled up and looked at him, such a falsely innocent look on his way that hadn't Hikaru been so weak he would've thrown him out of the room right away.

“Let’s play it like this: I’ll put my mouth around you now, but I won't move. If you want something, you’re going to have to take it.”

And he did just that; and if Hikaru had hoped to find an alternative, he saw his plan killed off right away when the elder put his hands firmly on his hips, preventing him from pushing up.

It was torture. It was simple and pure torture.

He felt Kei’s mouth on him, so damn _hot_ , and wet, and comfortable, and he just wanted him to...

Wincing, he moved his hands lower, until they reached Inoo’s hair.

Those damn things were completely in the way, he just couldn’t hold on to him without somehow touch them as well.

So he clenched his eyes, trying to focus on Kei only, and started moving his head; he tried to keep a pace brutal enough, hoping to take his revenge on him, but the elder wasn’t bothered at all by it, and did his best to keep his jaw slack and follow Hikaru’s movements the best he could.

“Kei...” Hikaru groaned after a while, and stopped to move his hand, finally letting go of that infernal thing so that the elder could pull his head up. “I thought you wanted to have sex.” he told him, trying to mask his embarrassment at how much he was liking it. Inoo grinned, nodding.

“I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away.” he brought his hand up, caressing the ears lewdly. “And I see you’re easily distracted too.”

He didn’t waste time and got on top of him, batting his hand away when the younger tried to move it down to his ass.

“Don’t worry. I kind of took care of that while I was in the shower.” he admitted, and Hikaru opened his eyes wide and brought his hand to his rim anyway, as if he wanted to ascertain whether he was telling the truth or not.

He was.

“You’re awfully confident about your seduction’s skill, aren't you?” he made fun of him. “What? Were you so sure I was going to give it to you or were you planning on looking for it elsewhere in case I turned you down? Am I even the first door you knocked on?”

Kei smirked, not at all offended by the insinuation. He sneaked his head under the other’s neck, playfully biting on his throat.

“It’s not even like that. I was just having fun with myself, then I thought I didn’t need to, not when I have such a wonderful friend here.” he murmured against his skin, rolling his ass back on his cock and revelling in his groan. “I would've had no trouble finishing this off myself if you had said no. But I kind of hoped you wouldn’t.” he told him, smiling, then he got back up. “So, this is how it’s going to go down: I'm going to straddle you, you’re going to give it to me and you’re going to keep your eyes open the whole time.” he grabbed his hand, bringing it to the cat ears and chuckling when he saw him wince. “Let’s not forget our true purpose here.”

Hikaru grabbed his hips, hard, pushing up to let him feel his cock.

“Of course.” he hissed. “I can imagine you, under the shower, fingering yourself and opening up while thinking about my dick inside of you and meanwhile being focused on how important it is that I lose my fear of cats.” he made fun of him, and Kei didn’t even manage to smile, not with the way he was feeling Yaotome’s against himself.

He brought his hand behind himself, grabbing a firm hold of his cock and stroking it a couple of times, before pulling up on his knees and bringing it against himself. He sat back on it, slowly as much as his craving for it allowed him, and once he was completely impaled on it he rolled his head back, sighing.

“God, I'm so glad you’re scared of cats, Hikka.” he murmured, blissfully. “You feel so good.”

“You’re not so bad either.” the younger managed to say, between gritted teeth. “I thought you said I had to watch. It’s only fair you do the same.” he said then, leaning over and grabbing the back of his head, making the elder focus on him. Kei smiled and nodded, and a second later he started to move.

Hikaru sat up and pulled back a little, resting his back against the wall and keeping Kei firmly in his lap, allowing himself more room for manoeuvre this way; whenever the elder pulled up he thrust inside of him, hard, well set into not letting him hold the complete control of it.

And Kei, for once, didn’t seem to mind, and took it willingly, setting a brutal pace which they both seemed to need.

“Hikaru...” he whined after a few more minutes, the roll of his hips gotten a little sloppier now, sign he was about to lose it.

“Since you’re so fond of touching yourself, I don’t think I should meddle. _Kitten_.” Yaotome told him, pushing up and hearing Kei groan out loud, while his hand flew to his cock without so much as a protest, starting to stroke himself fast.

“I'm the one who came here to get fucked wearing these goddamn ears, and you still manage to be the pervert. It’s amazing, Hikka.” he said, his voice broken by a scream when Hikaru gave a particular hard thrust in just the right spot. “There, Hikka. There, give it to me, come on. I'm so close.” he asked, leaning over to press his forehead against his, offering himself better to the younger’s cock which reached even deeper inside him, triggering his release just like that.

Hikaru didn’t allow him any time to rest and kept pushing inside of him as hard and fast as he could, and when he was about to lose it he brought a hand to his head and pulled hard on his hair, without caring anymore about how creepy he found those damn ears; he came just like that, buried deep into Kei’s body, grunting loudly while he rode out his orgasm.

He kept moving for a short while longer, then he collapsed against the wall, rolling his head back and finally closing his eyes.

Kei didn’t pull up, and still on top of him, while feeling Hikaru’s cock soften inside, he leant against him, breathing heavily.

“I knew I had the right man for the job.” he commented, kissing his chest.

“Glad I could help.” was all Yaotome managed to say.

“And what about me? Was I of help?” Kei asked, smirking and pointing at the ears.

Hikaru grinned, bringing his hand up as to caress the fur on them, and then in a swift movement he took them off and hid them under the pillow.

“Not really, Kei-chan. Now I think I’ll be even more terrified of cats and, in addition, I’ll get hard every time you’re going to sing Pet Shop ni Love Motion. Not a great result at all.” he made fun of him, while the other winced and finally got off of him.

“You’re impossible.” he said, crossing his arms.

“But you still got part of what you came for, right?” Hikaru teased him, brushing a fingertip over his hip.

Kei thought about it for a while, and when he turned to look at him again his mischievous smile was back on his face.

“The good part.” he confirmed, and Hikaru sincerely hoped it meant he wasn’t going to pull any other stunt like that the next time he would've felt like having sex.

But, knowing the elder, he didn’t trust in it one bit.

 


End file.
